deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:El Alamein/Amon Goeth vs. Hans Landa
Hellstorm takes the most despicable men the human race can offer and throws them headfirst into a hate-filled battle! Amon Goeth, the brutal head of a Polish concentration camp who terrorized and murdered the Nazi undesirables during World War II, takes aim at Hans Landa, the tricky-as-a-fish SS officer who killed without remorse and would turn on his own allies if it means saving his own rear end! These two Nazis use the high-tech firepower of German engineering, but after the minds have met and the duel is done, only one can be the deadliest warrior! Amon Goeth (represented by the Doctor) Amon Goeth '('Göth in German) was born in Vienna, Austria, and joined a Nazi youth group at the age of 17. He moved to a nationalist paramilitary group at the age of 19, and by the age of 22, had become a member of the Austrian branch of the Nazi Party. Goeth's early activities are little known, largely because the Austrian SS was an illegal and underground organization until the Anschluss of Austria with Nazi Germany in 1938. Between 1938 to 1941, he was a member of 11th SS-Standarte operating from Vienna and was commissioned to the rank of Second Lieutenant on 14 July 1941. As the head of the Plaszow Concentration Camp, Goeth oversees the execution and murder of thousands of Nazi undesirables and takes on his job with stunning brutality, his sadism matched only by his remorselessness. His efforts were hampered by Oskar Schindler, who saved many innocents from the Nazi concentration camps. Hans Landa (represented by the Fury o' the Desert) Hans Landa is an Austrian SS officer stationed in occupied France, nicknamed "the Jew Hunter" because of his ruthlessly uncanny ability to find fugitives hiding in the most unlikely of places. Ambitious and opportunistic, he does not share the Nazi ideologies of the Aryan race, and only performs his duties because it is what he is ordered to do. Nonetheless, his executions are performed with a terrifying efficiency, and he is one of the most favored officers in the area. Landa is very intelligent and sophisticated, and speaks German, French, English, and Italian. He assists the Basterds in their mission to assassinate Adolf Hitler when he finds no viable alternative that ends well for him. Securing safety and a full pardon for his war crimes, Landa expects to be transported to the United States, but Basterds leader Aldo Raine has other plans for him - in an attempt to prevent Landa from ever leaving his Nazi past behind him, Raine carves a swastika onto Landa's forehead, something he can never remove and never hide. X-Factors Consider these following X-Factors when casting your vote: Psychological Warfare Which warrior is more mentally susceptible to the other's attacks? Keep in mind both of these warriors are masters of psychological warfare, so expect the winner in this category to have a very marginal victory. Strategy Which warrior can form a more solid game-plan beforehand, and which warrior is more adaptable to changing their plans if things go south? Combat Experience Which warrior has more experience fighting other combat-capable warriors? Endurance Which warrior can sustain physical damage for a longer amount of time before giving in? Intelligence Which warrior is more intelligent in the battle space? Which warrior will be able to figure out their foe and exploit their weaknesses first? Creativity Which warrior will be able to use the environment and any other X-Factors in the area to their advantage more successfully? Weapon Use Which warrior is more skilled in the usage of their weapons? Brutality Which warrior is more physically brutal in the battle space? Battle Landa: Goeth: April 1945 Hans Landa smiled pleasantly as he looked out the window of the truck at the passing forest. His driver watched the narrow road as they approached the checkpoint gate. “Now, remember, just get us past this checkpoint and we can meet up with Raine and his men,” Landa whispers to the driver. The truck slows and makes a stop at the checkpoint. A Nazi guard stands at attention, salutes Landa and walks around to Landa’s side of the truck. After a brief and awkward pause, Landa steps out of the truck and removes his hat. “How can I help, staff sergeant?” Landa asks, putting emphasis on the soldier’s lower rank. “I’m sorry Colonel, but all passers-by must have their paperwork approved prior to approaching checkpoint.” The guard shifts uncomfortable from one leg to the other and rubs his neck with the back of his hand. “I’m sure you understand.” Landa stiffens and looks down at the shorter staff sergeant. “Look here, staff sergeant, I have no time to be delayed. The Furher has been killed and I’ve been summoned to Berlin to help sort out the issue.” The staff sergeant sniffs and looks up at Landa. “Why are you in France, then? In the middle of these woods? Shouldn’t you have gone to the airport?” Landa’s anger flares, along with his panic as his story falls apart. “Move aside, STAFF SERGEANT, before I have you filed for insubordination!” The sergeant shouts back, “You will return to your truck and go back the way you came!” The shouting brings attention to the commander of the guard post, who walks around the small checkpoint and approaches the two arguing men. Amon Goeth has been reassigned in an effort to protect and shelter high-ranking SS officers after Hitler’s assassination. He stands face to face with Landa. “What seems to be the problem?” he asks, a dangerous silky tone to his voice. Landa licks his lips nervously. “''Staff Sergeant'' here is holding back a superior officer because of paperwork. I must get past this checkpoint.” Goeth seems bored, suppresses a yawn, but steps forward, and holds out a hand. “Let me see your passport then.” Landa complies, reaching a hand into his coat pocket and showing his papers that include his picture, rank, and current country of station. “He checks out, Wilhelm,” Goeth says to the guard. “Let him pass.” Landa casts one last angry glance at the guard before he arrogantly strides back to his truck, opens the door, and steps in. “Hermann,” he says to his driver, “we can pass.” Goeth and the guard have been talking, and Goeth changes his mind, signaling the driver of Landa’s truck to stop. “One more thing,” Goeth calls out as he approaches the truck. “Why is it exactly that you’re passing through here? What business does a Colonel have this deep and this remote in the woods?” “I could ask you the same thing, Colonel.” Landa replies coldly. “This has gone far enough, Colonel.” Goeth spits back. “Come back to the guard station with me and we’ll talk this out.” Landa looks over at his driver and nods. Three disloyal Nazis creep out of the back of Landa’s truck as the traitorous Colonel steps down and they aim MP-40’s at Goeth, who has his back turned. “''DUCK COLONEL!”'' the guard shouts. Goeth scrambles to the side of the road and takes cover behind a tree as the bullets kick up dirt behind him. The guard is shot through the torso and drops dead. Goeth pulls out his CZ 27 pistol and crouches down the back of the tree while loading a magazine into his gun. Goeth looks over to see two of his guards engaging in a firefight withthe three disloyal Nazis. A Guard throws a Model 24 handgrenade into the crowd of Landa's Nazis, they quickly attempt to scatter but the explosion kills one and injures the other two. Their bodies hit the forest floor hard and they roll over in pain. The two guards move in closer to the disloyal Nazis to finish the remnants off, but an injured traitor unloads his Walther P38's magazine into one of the guards, blood spatters everywhere and the other guard quickly reacts and unloads his MP-28's entire magazine into the injured traitor. The body flails as it is shot up and falls back, bleeding. "What the hell is going on?" yells Goeth, viewing the deceased bodies of two of his guards. He turns his head, noticing moans coming from the middle of the bloodied street and slowly creeps over to it, he sneers at the bloody body of a disloyal Nazi with his legs blown off, begging to be killed. Goeth crouches down and points the barrel of his gun to the injured Nazi's forehead. "Please, kill m-''" The disloyal Nazi is killed with a shot to the head before he can finish his plea. Goeth chuckles, lowers his pistol, and looks over his shoulder at the continuing firefight. "Traitor! High command will have your heads!" yells one of the guards, being beaten with the end of an MP40 submachine gun, before being riddled with bullets in the stomach and being kicked to the ground by one of Landa's nazis. The Guard coughs up blood and stares at his dark red hands before succuming to his wounds. Goeth pauses and takes a sniff of the air, hearing footsteps, coming his way, getting louder and louder. He looks up to see the barrel of MP40 aimed at his face. Goeth chuckles and opens his mouth: "If you are going to kill me, please do so now." replies the disloyal Nazi, who suddenly has a large, bloody hole through his heart. A drip of blood slides from his mouth and he falls flat, dead. Goeth's remianing squad member lowers the barrel of his Steyr and helps Goeth up off the ground. Goeth and his Guard move closer to Landa's truck with no sign of the traitor. Goeth's eyes open wide as he heards footsteps close behind him - those of Hans Landa. "''Bang!" Goeth's last guard drops dead right next to him, and Goeth spins around and spots the infamous traitor. Landa chuckles, smiling with his Kar98k rifle in his hands. He tosses the rifle in the back of the truck and greets Amon Goeth, once again. "There is no reward for cowardice. There is no reward for betrayal." Goeth says. "I am no coward - I'm an opportunist, Goeth. My escape is all the reward I need." Landa replies. He smiles insincerely at Goeth. "You will never escape these woods!" Goeth mocks Landa as he points the CZ pistol to Landa's forehead, but drops the gun as he looks down to his stomach. An SS dagger. Clean inside. Landa pulls out the dagger and brings it up to Goeth's eye level, slowly resting it across his face. He raises Goeth's hat and spots a swastika carved across his forehead. "They got you too, Goeth?" Landa chuckles unsympathetically. He lowers the dagger to Goeth's throat and drags it across his neck, slicing it open. Amon Goeth, who has taken the pleasure of killing so many innocents lined up at his mercy, finally knows fear and pain as his life source is cut away. His eyes, burning with hate, fade away and become glassy in death. The Nazi chokes on his own blood and dies. Landa lowers his foe to the dirt road and stands up, brushing himself off. "All right, Aldo, this had better be worth it!" Landa says, viewing Goeth's corpse. Walking over to his truck, he opens the door and steps up to the driver's seat. The engine starts up and the truck drives away leisurely, leaving behind a scene of carnage and confusion that will soon envelop all of Germany. Expert's Opinion While Goeth was certainly fearsome and ruthless, Landa had greater experience tracking out his enemies in France, while Goeth simply brutalized them as they stood helpless in his camp. Combine that with the superiority of the MP-40 over the MP-28, and Landa's cunning over Goeth's single-minded brutality, and the Jew Hunter secured a hard-won victory in this Hellstorm. EA, 3, Las, 0 Category:Blog posts